Tres son mejor que uno
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Gray se observaba sonrojado frente al espejo, esta noche seria especial y queria verse bien para quien le esperaba en la otra habitación respiró hondo y salio a su encuentro. Grayuke x ¿?


Decir que estaba avergonzado era poco, su cara había alcanzado tonos rojizos tan altos que casi podía competir con el cabello de Erza. Volvió a ver sus ropas sin terminar de creerse que esos tres lo hubieran convencido de usar aquello.

Llevaba un traje de maid negro con blanco con falda y mangas cortas. Llevaba muñequeras con pequeños holanes y medias blancas hasta las rodillas con zapatos negros relucientes de poco tacón. Bajo todo ello llevaba unas lindas y diminutas bragas de encaje blancas y un ajustado corpiño de adorno, ya que aún no tenía pechos que cubrir.

Por último tocó las orejas de gato y la cola que terminaban el conjunto volviendo a sentirse avergonzado por verse así.

Suspiró, sabia porque había aceptado, era una noche especial y no podía evitar querer complacer a sus próximos esposos pero realmente se sentía nervioso por todo y avergonzado.

Esa noche haría la ceremonia de emparejamiento con los tres y seria marcado y muy posiblemente embarazado, eso era un giro enorme en su vida.

No es como si salir con tres chicos no lo fuera, pero amaba a cada uno de ellos y se había acostumbrado a la situación sin mencionar que, aunque tal vez no fuera muy común, no era el primer doncel que se emparejaba con más de un dominante.

Acarició su vientre plano sobre las ropas imaginando como se vería en unos meses y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, estaba listo y era lo correcto.

Salió de la habitación finalmente aún con su sonrojo acompañándolo hasta que llego a la sala, ahí lo esperaban sus tres dragones con sonrisas cautivadoras y un tanto pervertidas. Natsu fue el primero en acercarse y tomarle de la mano.

\- Te ves hermoso Gray sabia que este traje te sentaría bien. -Dijo Laxus acercándose al azabache

\- G-Gracias -susurró avergonzado.

\- Pues yo estaba seguro de que las orejas de gato se le verían bien pero no creí que tanto -señalo Gajeel acariciando las mencionadas orejas.

\- Esperen a ver lo que lleva abajo para agradecerme. – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa enorme.

Los tres chicos tomaron al azabache y comenzaron a besarle, Laxus en los labios, Natsu en el cuello y Gajeel la parte descubierta de su espalda. Sintió manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo especialmente sus piernas y cintura.

Pronto un azote en el trasero por parte de Gajeel lo hizo saltar levemente sonrojado mientras sentía la mano de Laxus acariciar su miembro sobre la braga y la de Natsu rozar sus sensibles pezones sobre la ropa.

Con tantas atenciones el azabache no tardo nada en comenzar a soltar suspiros y gemidos, entre los tres lo estaban volviendo loco y no podía imaginar cómo sería cuando finalmente le dejaran sin ropa.

No supo cómo pero terminó recostado en una enorme cama que habían puesto a mitad de la sala, iluminada únicamente por algunas velas. Dejo de sentir las manos por un momento y cuando abrió los ojos vio a los tres completamente desnudos acercándose a él como cazadores a su presa.

Esta vez fue Natsu quien lo beso en los labios mientras Laxus desanudaba la parte de arriba del vestido dejando su pecho casi descubierto, únicamente con el corpiño encima, y Gajeel metió sus manos bajo la falda acariciando sus blancas piernas.

No tardaron mucho en quitar el vestido dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior, con las medias y los accesorios de gato. Los tres se deleitaron con la vista relamiéndose los labios y sintiéndose agradecidos de lo que iban a tener para ellos.

Gray estaba recostado con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, un hermoso sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas y sus rosados labios entreabiertos eran una invitación tentadora. También podían ver su erección y ambos pezones endurecidos bajo la ropa interior.

\- Natsu tienes buen gusto. -susurró excitado el rubio

\- Lo sé.

\- No hay que hacer esperar a la princesa. -Gruño Gajeel con una sonrisa acercándose.

El azabache ahogó un gran gemido al sentir unos labios sobre su miembro, tembló al sentir una lengua recorriendo su cuello y casi grita al sentir unos dientes y un par de dedos apretando sus pezones.

Dos manos se posicionaron sobre su trasero masajeándolo y una lengua humedeció sus labios para después entrar en la misma compartiendo un fogoso y apasionado beso.

Definitivamente iban a enloquecerlo con tantas atenciones y su miembro comenzaba a molestarle estando atrapado entre las bragas. Notando aquello pronto fue despojado de las últimas prendas quedando completamente desnudo y a merced de los tres dragones.

Gimió alto y tembló al sentir algo liquido y caliente cayendo sobre su pecho y abdomen después llegando a su miembro, pero eso no fue lo único, al segundo comenzó a sentir algo frió y espumoso justamente encima de sus pezones en su ombligo y en la punta de su miembro.

Al mirar abajo notó que había sido cubierto en chocolate derretido y nata. Pudo observar entonces las miradas hambrientas de los tres y estos no demoraron nada en comenzar a probarlo.

Chilló de placer y se estremeció al sentir aquellas lenguas recorriendo su cuerpo una y otra vez y mordió su labio con fuerzas cuando uno de ellos comenzó a "limpiar" la nata de la punta de su pene. Natsu y Laxus comenzar a limpiar sus pezones por su parte al mismo tiempo volviéndolo loco por tantas sensaciones.

Recién habían terminado de lamer todo el chocolate y la nata cuando sonó la primera campanada que anunciaba las doce en el reloj, se miraron entre los tres y rápidamente se acomodaron eligiendo partes del azabache donde posicionaron sus labios.

Antes de que terminaran de dar las doce campanadas el mago de hielo sintió tres mordidas sincronizadas en distintas partes de su cuerpo que lo hicieron chillar levemente.

Poco a poco los chicos se alejaron levemente del azabache y observaron cómo este comenzaba a sudar y jadear moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cama con su tembloroso cuerpo.

Segundos después apareció una marca similar a un collar negro en el cuello del azabache y posteriormente un anillo en la mano derecha de cada dragón slayer idénticos al collar del mago de hielo.

Todos sonrieron, estaba hecho ahora el azabache era suyo, lo habían marcado. Gray comenzó a sentir un calor abrumador esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, en su entrada comenzó a sentir un terrible ardor, necesitaba ser tomado y lo necesitaba en ese mismo instante.

Rápidamente se giro sobre su vientre y alzó la cadera, separando sus piernas para ofrecerse a los dragones. Su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle por no ser tocado y soltaba leves chillidos y gimoteos llamando a sus parejas para que hicieran algo al respecto.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros y asintiendo dieron paso al pelirrosa, él sería el primero en tomar a Gray, así lo habían acordado con anterioridad ya que, después de todo, no estarían juntos si no fuera por él y sus ideas.

Natsu se acercó al azabache y le acaricio levemente la cadera haciendo que este soltara un suspiro. Su piel estaba caliente y podía ver la necesidad en los acuosos y brillantes ojos del azabache.

Sin demorar más separó las nalgas de Gray contemplando su entrada, está se encontraba contrayéndose en continuos espasmos, tenía un tono rojizo y estaba completamente lubricada por lo que no tuvo que prepararle.

Comenzó a introducir su miembro en la estrecha y húmeda cavidad disfrutando de la calidez que está le proporcionaba y sintiéndose en el cielo al estar finalmente dentro.

Los otros dos se acercaron al azabache y comenzaron a hacer lo suyo, Laxus besó primero al mago de hielo ahogando sus continuos gemidos en su boca y después se alzó y puso su miembro frente al rostro del azabache.

Gray al instante supo qué hacer y comenzó a lamer el pene del rubio como si fuera un caramelo recorriéndole una y otra vez con su lengua para después meterlo por completo en su boca.

Gajeel por su parte tomó el miembro del azabache y lo juntó con el suyo frotándolos una y otra vez entre sus manos al compás de las embestidas de los otros dos.

Gray estaba en un sueño, Natsu entraba y salía de su cuerpo aumentando cada tanto la velocidad de las estocadas que tocaban una y otra vez una parte de su interior que lo hacía estremecerse.

Laxus tenía su miembro en su boca y podía sentirlo llegar a su garganta y moverse contra su lengua y Gajeel lo tenía a nada de correrse apretando y frotando su miembro contra el propio una y otra vez.

Tal como predijo no tardo en correrse contrayendo su entrada y su boca haciendo así que los otros tres se corrieran en conjunto Natsu en su entrada, Laxus en su boca y Gajeel manchando su vientre.

Se dejo caer exhausto por un momento regulando su respiración y tragando lo último que había quedado del esperma del rubio en su garganta. No sintió en qué momento fue girado ni supo cuando los tres dragones habían cambiado de posición hasta que sintió como Laxus comenzaba a entrar en él.

Definitivamente seria una larga noche la que le esperaba con esos tres, respiró hondo y recibió el miembro del pelinegro en su boca mientras sentía a Natsu besando y lamiendo sus pezones mientras tomaba su mano haciendo que masturbara su miembro.

Toda la noche estuvieron cambiando de posición habiendo tenido al menos un turno cada uno para follar su entrada o su boca y frotarse contra alguna parte de su cuerpo o morderle y lamerle.

Cuando finalmente terminaron el azabache tenía su vientre levemente hinchado, el cual estaba lleno del esperma de los tres. También tenía manchas de semen en varias partes y estaba lleno de sudor.

Apenas y recordaba cómo se respiraba y sentía adolorido su cuerpo especialmente sus pezones que habían terminado rojos e hinchados al igual que su entrada.

Toda la semana que le siguió apenas y pudo moverse sin que le dolieran el cuerpo o su trasero al acomodarse, por lo que los tres lo estuvieron cuidando y consintiendo llevándole la comida a la cama y cualquier cosa que pidiera.

Cuando finalmente volvieron al gremio recibieron toda clase de felicitaciones por su enlace y hubo un festejo por el mismo.

El azabache se sentía inmensamente feliz viviendo junto a los tres y compartiendo su cama. Usualmente el pelirrosa dormía sobre él, entre sus piernas abrazándose a su cintura posesivamente mientras Laxus dormía de su lado derecho tomándole la mano y Gajeel del izquierdo poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Pasaron tres semanas cuando una mañana mientras desayunaban el azabache puso la mano en su boca y corrió al baño, los tres lo siguieron sorprendidos y pronto supieron lo que le pasaba, nauseas matutinas. Ese era el tercer síntoma que se presentaba en el azabache anunciando su embarazo.

Primero había sido su cuerpo extra sensible, después la ligera redondez de sus pechos y por último los mareos acompañados de ascos a ciertos aromas o sabores.

No podían esperar a ver quién de los tres había sido el primer afortunado. Si tan solo supieran que dentro de ocho meses estarían cargando a tres bebés, uno rubio, uno pelirrosa y uno pelinegro.


End file.
